A God and His Prince
by Henry-Prince-Of-Wales
Summary: Loki finds himself transported to the year 1402 where he meets a wounded Prince Henry of Wales. Seeing no way of returning home, Loki chooses to stay with the Prince and ends up falling for him. LokixHal - FrostPrince Prince Henry / King Henry V This started out as a joke on Tumblr with Just-Wanted-To-Be-Equal and took off into a tale of love and tragedy.


_A God and His Prince_

Loki and Hal would be quite the pair should they be cornered, back-to-back, in combat fending off legions of Rebels together! It would be glorious to see!

The combination is really interesting. Though I suppose it would be rather awkward if Loki forgot himself and used magic instead of a weapon. _'…Must have been a glitch! Watch your back!_'

Mister Uptight and the Free-Spirit? Hal is pretty silly sometimes, what with his antics in the Bore's-Head Tavern! If Loki were to use magic Hal would probably freak out. '_Did you just make a dagger appear out of thin air!? What was that!?_' and then he'd fall off his horse despite Loki's warnings. -flop- There goes the fair Prince of Wales…

Oh the combinations that could happen! Now that would be something to see. And since Loki would have already have warned him he would just keep on going and leave the darling Prince floundering on the ground. '_I told you once! That is it! I am done. I quit_.'

Yes indeed! Especially if they were both drunk off welsh/english ale. Now that'd be one heck of a party or one hell of a massacre I'm sure.

If ditched once he's fallen from the horse he'd reach out and a tear would grace his cheek. _'Loki! I pray thee stay a while! Do not leave me here cold, broken, and alone. For my love calls out thy name and wills for a return to happiness!_'

I don't know about you but I'm going to go ahead and vote for the massacre. Those kinds of personalities mixing when drunk just can't well.

(And this is when the fan fiction started to form…)

Loki would only stop for a moment. Just a moment. Just long enough to turn so he could see Hal before he was away again on his horse, his chin held high. '_I shall not return such affections to one who cannot even sit properly upon a horse. I am disappointed, fair Prince. Disappointed._' And the last word would vanish into the air as he rides further away.

Hal would be so heartbroken. Especially if he was critically wounded or dying.

If he was in bad shape Loki would probably pop back up after Hal was crying into the dirt and be all LOKI'D.

Hal would sit up and stare. '_What…?_' Then he'd realize Loki came back and be all '_YOU DOOO CAAARE!_' Then smother Loki with love.

In which case Loki would yell and squirm. '_Unhand me! You are bleeding all over my cape I do not like this I do not like the color red!_' Because he would obviously have repressed resentment for his brothers cape.

The most poker of faces would be displayed on the Prince's face as he let go and demanded to be snuggled that very night. Regardless of injuries, they'd be bandaged and he'd request affection.

Loki would tell him that his affections do not come cheap and he can demand as many snuggles as he wants. But he would give him none till he could prove himself competent enough to sit on a horse. For twenty-four hours. Without falling off.

Hal would protest and try to woo Loki with his beautiful Shakespearean metaphors. When that failed, and he knew it would, he'd say that sitting on a horse for one whole damn day was unfair. But… he'd do it anyway and pull an all-nighter just to see it through. His dedication would keep him going so as to prove to his love that he was competent enough to receive affections.

Loki would watch him. Hal wouldn't know it but Loki would be watching him almost the entire time. Not sure if he finds the other idiotic or endearing. At the end of the twenty-four hours he would slowly make his way toward Hal, getting there just as he probably collapses from his horse. Then he would bend down, slip a hand against Hal's neck and press a kiss to his forehead. And with that he would turn and walk away to go read a book or something.

Upon waking Hal would be slightly confused as to how he had gotten here, but his memory would eventually catch up. He'd stand, dust himself off, and then lead the horse back to the stables. His exhausted form would carry him to his room and he'd promptly collapse onto his bed, still fully clothed and pass out within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. He'd tell Loki about his accomplishment once he wasn't looking like death warmed over.

Loki would bide his time. Acting all nonchalant and reading a book or studying something he didn't understand yet. And no one would notice when he suddenly disappeared in which case he would be slipping into Hal's room. He would just stand there for a few moments in wonder at the capacity for sentiment humans felt and how foolish it was. Then by the time Hal woke up he'd find Loki all curled up against his side.

To his surprise, upon his waking, he'd attempt to roll over. Feeling another body against him and he'd settle down to relax knowing very well who it was. A warm smile would form on his lips and he'd close his eyes. Why bother in ruining such a tender moment such as this? It was rare to have his distant Loki curled around him like this and he'd cherish it even after they had both gotten up when the time came.

Loki would probably do little things after that. He'd part ways from Hal without saying anything but when they were walking together he'd accidently brush their hands or shoulders together. Or if he were showing him something he'd lean it a bit closer than normal. Just the little things he'd never usually do to let Hal know that he accepted him.

Hal would take notice each time, but keep his mouth shut. He knew how much Loki valued discrepancy and never wanted to put the man in a position he felt uncomfortable. Eventually he'd confess his love for the God one more time, saying that he'd never leave Loki's side. That come hell and high water, he'd bear arms in the name of the God of Mischief should he be called to do so. England would always be home for his ice cold companion. Hal's door open and unlocked for when Loki sought out comfort or company. Even though they hadn't touched lips, he'd eagerly await the day that it would be made a reality.

Loki would find him just loving that about this man. That unlike others he didn't try and force him and just let him take his time and show him how much he cared in his own way. But he wouldn't respond to Hal's words of affection. Not right away. He would wait a while to see if anything changed and if he were satisfied that nothing had he would wait till late at night when everyone was asleep and slip into Hal's bed. Not for anything outrageous. He would just whisper how much he truly adored him and how he made his heart pound against his chest every time their eyes locked. He would want to hold Hal and just be held in return.

Hal wouldn't give up on Loki. Oh no, never. Even when Loki didn't say that he loved him back, the Prince never gave up hope. He'd continue on with his day, doing the usual and sneaking sweet treats from the castle's kitchen for the God. They'd brush against each other when they sat side by side and he'd smile when no one was looking. The night Loki came to his room to express his inner love for the mortal Prince, would be the night Hal decided he'd kiss him. Their kiss would be brief, gentle, and sweet. Nothing too drastic or too passionate. Just the right amount of time and a warm embrace afterwards. The Prince would promise to hold Loki whenever he needed it, that he would go to great lengths to please the God and never cross any boundaries he shouldn't. Hal's words would be soft and considerate, coming straight from his heart.

The God would remember everything. Every single thing. He would memorize Hal's words and the way the Prince made him feel. The rush that came to him whenever their lips had met. And soon enough every night he would slip into Hal's room to rest in his arms. To hold him and whisper what words of love would come to his lips. His kisses would never be rushed or sloppy though. They would always be soft and precise and filled with warmth and love and everything that Hal made him feel. Then he'd settle into the man's arms and simply love him. Make him swear to never leave him and to always be by his side and to never betray him because he had been broken before and the amount of trust it had taken for Loki to open up to him was vast.

Whenever Hal's beard started to grow back, he would make sure to have to gone before Loki took notice. He had a feeling his companion wouldn't take kindly to facial hair. With each kiss, came words of love and support from the Prince of Wales. His arms would wrap themselves loosely around Loki's neck and bring him that much closer to the God's perfect form. He'd keep himself calm and collected throughout each intimate greeting, not wanting to step on any toes or ruffle any feathers for he was a patient man. Each night felt like pure bliss as Loki slipped under the blankets and embraced him. The things the God would whisper in his ears made him smile and sleep more peacefully than he had ever before. Hal would promise each time Loki demanded that he did to be forever true. He would never betray such a beautiful thing he and his lover had created over the years of subtle hints and gestures. When Loki called, Hal would come. When Loki cried, Hal would pull him close and comfort him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the Trickster.

From time to time Loki would steal Hal away during the day because he'd want to read while he was wrapped in Hal's warmth. Because that would be when he was most comfortable and would tell the Prince that he could concentrate better on his reading when they were together. It would just be a lie since he would still be too proud to come out and admit that he just wanted to have him to himself at times. He would guess that Hal probably knew but as long as he didn't say anything than neither would Loki. Then long after he would just stop. For a week he would shy away from Hal and lock himself in his room, never answering to Hal's questions and avoiding him when he could. At the end of the week he would wait till night, spending the day bathing in scented water and trimming his hair and everything else he could think of to cleanse himself. Then he would approach Hal's room like he did the first night he slipped in, soft and silent, sinking into and the other's bed and offering him everything. His heart, his soul, and his body.

It took him a few days, but eventually Hal caught on to Loki's little plans. He wanted to take the Prince away from everything and have him all to himself, which he would happily agree too. He'd never fight the God's requests to sit upon his lap and nestle himself against his lover's chest while he read. He never let on that he knew, but would answer truthfully should Loki ask. Sometimes he'd look over his lover's shoulder to see if he could read the text, but most of the time it was in a language he didn't speak.

When Loki spent a full week hiding from him, Hal felt as though he did something wrong. He'd stop by Loki's room three times a day to tell him that he loved him and to remind the God that breakfast/lunch/dinner had been served. He couldn't stress enough how much he deeply cared for the Jotun Prince. Hal's patients would pay off when an alluring smell graced his nostrils one night. Much to his surprise, when he rolled over, Loki was there giving him one final gift to seal the deal and weave their fates together forever. Hal would bed the God that very night, only to be bested and taken instead. Such a switch in roles would have angered him if it weren't Loki doing so.

The next morning, both were spent and curled up against each other, clothing strewn about the room. Hal had managed to wake up before Loki and pushed his hand under his pillow. Once the God had awoken he took Loki's hand and slipped on a beautiful golden ring that was adorned with a flawless emerald. Such a gem was a rare sight in his day and age; he hoped his love would adore it.

Loki would not wake until late in the day but it wasn't his fault. He had been completely relaxed and content to rest in such a state with his lover. When finally he did begin to stir his mind was already making plans to tease the Prince about being bested but any tease that reached his throat died upon his lips the moment he saw Hal slip the ring on his finger.

He didn't know what to do at first or what the ring meant. But it was beautiful and breathtaking in its' simplicity, holding such a gem that was not only rare where they were but Loki's favorite one. It was easy to see how much Hal had come to love him and it was in that moment that he realized his heart completely and utterly belonged to this mortal in return.

The God then threw his arms around Hal's shoulders, his lips pressing again Hal's with all the love and passion that he felt in his body for him. For the first time since they had stepped into this journey, Loki uttered words of praise and devotion and swore he would forever stay by Hal's side.

The sheer surprise of being offered such a fine ring made the moment priceless. It would forever remain in Hal's heart along with the night that made up his mind. He wanted to marry Loki even if it would never be accepted in his day and age. Their marriage would be kept secret and held between the two as something they could never tell another soul. But they were content with that and didn't mind keeping up the usual façade displayed to the outside world.

Hearing Loki pledge to forever love and cherish him made the Prince's eyes water with tears of pure joy. He happily kissed his lover and pulled him onto his lap to close any distance between them. The only thing that would stop another round of intercourse was their daily duties. They couldn't afford to slack off this time, but would make plans for the night well before the sun slipped under the horizon. Emerald eyes met sapphire ones, each so full of life and ready to start their day anew.

'_I love you Loki, with all my heart. My Kingdom, my soul is yours to take and do with what you please._'

Years would pass and their love only grew stronger. Hal would be preparing to take the throne each time his Father grew deathly ill. It was only a matter of time. Secretly Hal didn't think he was ready… He didn't believe in himself to be the King England needed. He'd press his face against Loki's collar bone each time he felt self doubt fill his mind and cloud his judgment.

Loki knew that the pressure of taking the thrown was becoming difficult for Hal to take. But every time the soon to be King would seek him out he would offer any comfort he could. On nights when his father was particularly ill and it would be late before he would join him in bed, Loki would wait patiently. Waiting until Hal would come stumbling in blather about anything and everything until Loki would take him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. How much he believed in him. And that no matter what happened that he was a God and he would always be by Hal's side and should the Prince ever need help all he had to do was turn to him.

The Trickster would make this a ritual. Watching Hal closely and sometimes going to him instead of waiting for the Prince himself. Always, always, he would reassure this man that he adored so much and that he would be a glorious King. The likes of which no one had ever seen.

'_I will always be here. A shoulder for you to lean on, a lover for you to confide in, and a friend to help you when you are troubled. Trust me as I trust you and I promise upon my life that I will see you through this._'

And when the day finally came that his father departed the mortal realm and Hal was crowned King, Loki would be waiting for him alone in his room. Waiting with a golden ring that was set with an almost other-worldly blue stone.

There were days when Hal could power on and hold back his emotions until the night. But every once and a while he'd storm out of the throne room and right into Loki's arms. He's sob and vent his stress without thinking twice, knowing the God didn't mind. His reassuring words were the only things keeping the Prince going at this point. He was so afraid of hearing the news that his Father had passed and that the burden of the throne was now his own. Hal would go days without sleep and collapse from time to time, only to have Loki appear next to him and catch the exhausted male before he hit the ground.

Hal developed telltale signs that could only be picked up by the God of Mischief. He'd tap his foot to a certain rhythm or chew his lower lip until it bled… His voice would waver or drop to a much lower pitch. When Loki told him he'd make a fine King he'd smile, but his heart still ached. He couldn't believe England was on the verge of losing her King.

On the day his father passed Hal was stone-faced and dead silent. The crown was placed upon his head and words were uttered to usher in the new King of England. Hal… Prince of Wales was no more. King Henry V would be his new name and title now. It wasn't something he liked at first, but would warm up to with time. After the crowning ceremony, he left to retire to his room early and relax after such a 'big' day.

King Henry shut and locked his bedroom door behind him, turning to see Loki waiting quietly. He wanted to ask how long he had been there and if he had eaten yet. He briskly walked up to his lover and tried to relax his tense muscles so that he might enjoy a warm embrace.

When Hal entered the room Loki felt nervous. So nervous. He was no longer in the presence of a Prince but of a King. A King that held his heart but a King nonetheless. He rose from his chair to great the sullen man, knowing how tense he would be and how grim everything was for him on this day. A father lost and a pressing position taken.

Without a word Loki approached Hal. Always Hal. He did not greet him with a tender embrace though. Even though he wanted to he knew it would be stiff and slightly forced. Instead he pressed his hands against Hal's cheek and met him with a soft kiss. Brief and light and warm.

But he wanted to bring his lover some form of light. Something to help lift him from the darkness that loomed over him.

Slowly Loki pulled away, not wanting Hal to embrace him. Not yet. But he kept his eyes locked with this new King and slipped his hands from the warmth of his cheeks, sliding one down till he was holding Hal's hand and slipping a ring onto his finger.

'_I love you._'

Loki seemed a bit… off in the way that he stood, almost as though he were nervous or shy. That wasn't like the God. Not in the slightest. Rather than a warm embrace, he received a wonderful kiss that he'd return most graciously. Yet still Loki kept some distance between them, knowing that the new King needed to relax before they could hold one another. It was an unspoken rule that the two of them followed in terms of physical contact.

His eyes wandered down as the God took his hand and paused. The gold emerald ring that Hal had given him years ago still looked as beautiful as ever upon his lover's finger. Before he could open his mouth to ask what Loki was trying to do, a ring was brought out and took its' place on his ring finger. At that moment his body completely relaxed and he looked back up into Loki's eyes. The long overdue proposal had been accepted. He was overjoyed and the gloom of his day seemed to fade away.

The King lost his bearing and pulled Loki into a gentle hug. He pressed his face against the God's neck and allowed himself to be pulled over to the bed. He sat down next to the love of his life and smiled with renewed strength.

'_I love you too. Now and forever_.'

Loki looked upon the love of his life, his heart swelling with the words he spoke. He knew them to be true but he could never get enough. Not of this man. This mortal that had opened up a whole new world to him. Who softened his heart toward creatures he had once thought useless and pathetic.

He brushed a hand through Hal's hair, tugging gently as he pressed against the other's chest and lowered him to the bed. His lips danced teasingly along his lover's face and along the soft curve of his neck. When Loki was nestled perfectly against Hal he held his hand and threaded their fingers together as his teeth worked lightly against the other's ear. He knew that his King just needed to be loved tonight. Just small gestures and easy teasing.

Whilst the God's lips pressed against Hal's ear he whispered softly. Words of love. Of devotion. Much the same as he had done when Hal had first presented him with the ring on his finger. He vowed to always stand by his King's side. To love and to cherish him for all of eternity.

He would never leave him.

Their bodies would intertwine and become one in a loving embrace. Arms wrapped around each other, fingers gliding down clothed skin. Hal would nestle his face against Loki's neck and kiss at his Adams apple until the God shifted to get at his ear. Sweet words of everlasting love would lull him into a restful sleep. Upon awakening he'd fine Loki still curled against his chest snuggled with him under blankets pulled up to their shoulders.

He would remain there, pressed against the God for sometime before a knock at his door broke the silence. With a grunt, Hal would pry himself from the arms of his lover and grab his robe from where it was folded. He slipped it on and opened the door just enough so that whoever was behind it could only see his face. The King would be told he needed to hold a court and would have a very busy day.

Hal would nod and send the man away. Time to get dressed and do what his Father had prepared him to do. He quickly got dressed, doing his best to remain quiet and not wake up Loki. Before he'd leave he walked over to the bed and kissed his lover's forehead. This would become a regular morning greeting for the King and the God of Mischief. Each day he'd be pulled away from such a peaceful setting. There would be days he'd skip meals and show up late to bed. He would eventually stop shaving his face completely, not having the time or the energy to do so.

Though the knock on the door wasn't enough to stir Loki, the loss of warmth from his partner was. He didn't open his eyes though. He didn't want Hal to think that he had disturbed his sleep. He remained still and relaxed even as Hal got dressed and kissed his forehead. He had seen the life of a King before. And thought it broke his heart he knew that this would become a regular routine.

And sure enough it did. So regular that Loki soon grew used to going to sleep alone and waking alone. Every now and then he would wake with the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him and he would cherish it for as long as he could before sleep would claim him once more.

But it was starting to become too much. He knew that Hal's job was important and that he had no say in what he had to do, but that didn't stop Loki from feeling alone. Of course, he had always been an emotional person, only able to hide his feelings behind a mask that had taken half his young life to perfect. It wouldn't be long before he stopped showing up in Hal's bed, choosing instead to comfort himself with books that he would gather from different places. Knowledge always comforted him after all. It always made him feel worthy and cherished.

As Loki grew distant, Hal grew silent. The longer he was away from his lover, the duller he appeared. He couldn't stand the fact that there just wasn't enough room in his schedule to properly spend with the God. He wanted so badly to take time away from his royal duties to show his lover the most wonderful week of his life. He was badgered by angry subjects pulled into boring meetings with town leaders each waking moment of every day. It took careful planning but he made sure that his and Loki's trip would indeed happen. He halted all court hearings, complaints, and inquiries for one solid week so that he may take Loki out to the countryside.

Their little vacation would be filled with good food, late nights, and affectionate gestures. It was just like the good old days before his Father had died. The joy in their eyes renewed within the first day of being away. But all of that came crashing down when Hal was pulled away two days before they were to return home. Something had gone horribly wrong in negotiations with France and war was at his doorstep. As much as he wanted to send the courier away, he could not deny something so important.

Despite attempts at halting any violent actions, England went to war with France and Hal had to lead his forces into combat. He was fully armored and battle ready when he kissed Loki goodbye and promised he'd return safely once they had won. He would be overseas for two years and endure great hardships and long battles. Each night he'd write a letter and send it home with words of encouragement and questions as to how Loki was doing. None of the notes would have tales of the battles he didn't think Loki wanted to hear of the bloodshed. So he only wrote positive things and kissed the parchment before sealing the letter.

He had been enjoying there time so much. That Hal would actually take time away to be with him, just him, had renewed all the love that Loki was afraid he had been losing. But this joyous moment was just like any other in his life. It came to an abrupt end and was torn from Loki's grasp just like everything else he had ever cared for.

And then he did something that he had not done since he was a child. He begged. He begged for days for Hal to take him along. To let him fight alongside him and to protect him. He swore he could save them both were something to go wrong and that Hal needed him there just like Loki needed to be with Hal.

It never worked though. Hal refused to let him into battle and Loki didn't know whether to love him all the more or resent him for it. He pointed out that he was drawn into many battles on Asgard but nothing worked. And the day Hal kissed him goodbye was the day that Loki could feel his heart begin to crack.

But he waited. Always waited. He stopped eating most meals which was fine. He did not need the substance to sustain him. He would curl himself up in the library or lock himself in his room. Reading to still his mind and calm his heart, be it books or the letters of love that Hal would send.

Oh he would spend hours reading those letters. So much so that he could recite the very words in order and would often do so as he tried to sleep. Imagining his King writing them. Probably claiming to fare better than he actually was. And he would write back. Or try to. Try to tell him how everyone was faring. How well they were doing. How much he missed him. It was hard to write without tears falling from his eyes.

And feeling his heart break every time. He knew not why but he did not like it. Didn't like the sense of foreboding. He just wanted the King.

He just wanted his Hal.

Most of Hal's letters would be misplaced or unable to reach the English shore. Some of them were incomplete, having to be sent before they could be finished. But he urged Loki to have faith and that the war would be over soon. He knew his lover was slowly breaking from lack of affection and company because Hal was as well. But he had to keep his emotions hidden behind a mask he hadn't quite mastered yet. His troops didn't need to see what icy eyes held deep within.

Three more years would pass and during the middle of the third, Hal accepted Loki's request to join him. English forces were so far into France that it would be a while before the reinforcements that would bring the God with them could reach the frontlines. Hal halted his letters once he was assured that his lover, his companion, and most trusted individual would be joining him. But Loki would arrive too late to join his King in battle.

Hal grew deathly ill upon the fourth year at war and would be on his death bed when Loki finally arrived, 30 August 1422. He was severely dehydrated and no amount of medicine or water was enough to help the poor King. He was barely awake when Loki was lead into his room at the Château de Vincennes. Hal was extremely pale and almost didn't hear the God storm in. But seeing his lover's face put a warm smile on his own. He would die the very next day, 31 August 1422 at the age of thirty five, almost thirty six.

Loki would never feel as happy as he felt when Hal had requested his presence. It lifted a weight of his shoulders knowing that now he could protect him. Could keep him safe so they could both return to their home. Then he would chastise and yell and tell him he should have done that in the first place, though only when he knew his lover was healthy and in no pain.

Those happy thoughts did not last long, however. As the journey to his King took longer than he had thought and his joy melted into that of anxiousness. That foreboding feeling that he had thought gone crept back up into his bones and they could not get there soon enough for Loki.

But soon enough never came. When he reached camp word came quickly to him of Hal's health. And though he thought he could help him, save him, what small magic he still held was not enough. He ordered them alone and sat beside his lover's bed. Whispering to him of the future they would have together. Until the day would come and Hal would draw his final breath Loki would spin lies to him. Lies of a life they would never have together.

And when his lover had left him he would weep.

—

_Extra Last Minute Portion from Henry-Prince-Of-Wales_

Not long after the King had passed, a knock broke the silence that had filled the bedroom. A man entered the room despite Loki's angered cries to be left alone. He had a small cushion in his hands that held the crown Hal had worn during his years as King. Confused as to what this man wanted Loki pried himself from his deceased Lover's bedside.

"_By order of the late King Henry, Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby crowned King Loki of England."_

Mouth agape, Loki stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react or what to say as the man placed the crown upon his head. But that wasn't all for he was also given a sealed letter that had been dated two months prior to Hal's death. The man bowed and swiftly exited the room to give the new King his space. The God opened the letter and read it over, tears welling in his bloodshot eyes.

'_Loki,_

_My dearly beloved, my one true love, my God of Mischief. I know my days are numbered and it is too late for me. I should have allowed you to fight by my side sooner. Even though you are on your way now, it will take a very long time for you to reach me. I've fallen ill and there isn't much that can be done about it. We're marching on Paris soon and I have decided on who will take my place should I not survive this campaign._

_You've always told me that I would be a great King. A King of which no one has ever seen. Your words carried me through the darkest times in my life and I am very thankful to have met you all those years back. If you hadn't appeared right before my eyes during the battle between the rebels and my Father… My life would have been dull and lonely._

_My only wish is to see you at least one more time before I deport the mortal realm. I love you with all of my heart and I am truly sorry I could not keep my promise. If there was a way I could live forever, I'd give up everything I owned if it meant spending an eternity with you._

_Loki, my lover and my most trusted court official, I hereby grant you my throne and my Kingdom. You said that you were once a Prince destined for another throne in a far away land. I only see it fit to give you mine. I believe in you and will support you even in the afterlife. If you do not wish to accept the burden of the English throne, you are more than welcome to appoint another to take your place._

_Know that I've never doubted you and when I needed someone the most I would seek you out no matter what. Your light was my shining grace and it gave me strength every time I looked into your eyes. May good health be upon you and strength guide you. Hold me in your heart and keep me in your mind for in doing so I will live forever._

_Love, Hal'_

A new King crowned at his lover's deathbed,

A heart shattered by words upon parchment read.

Two countries at war,

Fields of blood and gore.

Tears shed for the unfortunate dead,

Through agony and triumph lead,

King Loki held high his head,

To return home to an empty bed.


End file.
